TV Getaway
by Chiyo Mihama
Summary: Three friends are bullied by a popular girl, then one day one of the girl finds a peculiar device..


She put one foot in front of her, then another. Slowly she crept across the room. Silently she opened the door it made a slight creek as she opened it. She closed her eyes in fear someone would hear. Fortunately, no one had so she continued on. As she neared her destination point she noticed something on the floor. It was a skateboard. She looked around. Was someone watching her? She shrugged it off and continued on. She picked up the skateboard and threw it aside , she didn't care much. Finally she had gotten to her destination. She opened the door and went inside. She saw the screen and flinched. Was she really going to do this? Yes. She gathered up all her courage and turned on the screen. There was a flash and a dull sound coming from the screen. She shielded her eyes at first but then looked up at the screen. Four little boys laughed as they called each other dirty names. She pulled the device out of her pocket and pointed it at the screen. How had she gotten herself into this mess? To find that out I must tell this story from the beginning……………………….

Kathy stumbled over her feet. Her best friends Mindy and Jule laughed.

"You're so clumsy Kathy" Mindy grinned as she helped her friend up from the sand.

Kathy smiled "I know it's a gift!"

"Only you!" Jule giggled

The three girls continued to laugh on the beach. They didn't notice the popular girls coming from behind, the leader of the group approached them. Jessica.

"What are you dweebs laughing about?" she asked

The girls stopped laughing. Mindy put her head to the side and smiled.

"We're laughing at your ugly face."

Jessica smirked. "Ha, ha very funny but you know what?"

"You're moving?"

Kathy and Jule laughed.

"Nope I'm going out with your brother!"

It was then Jessica's crew started to laugh.

"See you later sister in law!" Jessica said walking off.

"I hate that girl," Mindy

"Yeah and she always ruins our summer vacation," Kathy growled

"I wish there was a way we could have a fun summer for once," Jule said. "Well I'll see you later!"

"Yeah." Mindy said "See you,"

Mindy burst open the door to her house. She was red in the face.

"BRENT!" she screamed slamming the door.

Her brother popped up from around the corner.

"You rang?" he asked

"HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH THAT STUPID SLUT!"

"You mean Jessica?"

Mindy became steamed. "YES!"

"Well she asked me out on a date that's why,"

Mindy started to cry " But Brent you know I hate her."

"Yeah well I don't so why can't you just be happy for me?"

"She's going to make my life a living heck Brent, please"

"PLEASE WHAT?" Brent asked angrily "PLEASE STOP DATING HER? NO! I WON'T"

"Brent…."

"ENOUGH! JUST… just stop ok"

"But she's using you I know it…"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Well…."

Brent shook his head "I can't believe you we have such a close relationship with each other usually we get along, what's up with you? Please just be happy for me."

Mindy gave her brother a half hearted grin "Ok, I'm happy for you"

She then went up into her room.

Kathy frowned as she walked home. Most of the time she was a happy joyful girl. But a little visit from Jessica always put her down.

Kathy looked up at the sky "Jessica has everything, even things she hates that we like, then she has to shove it in our faces that she has it and we don't. I swear if I had a penny for every time she did that I would be a rich woman."

Kathy then tripped over something "Perfect," She looked around to see what she had tripped over and noticed a little device it was black and antennas on either end and in the middle was a big red button, so she picked it up and stared at it curiously.

"I wonder what this button does" she said to herself.

She looked around to make sure no one was looking and pressed the button. It did nothing. Again she pressed it still nothing. She pressed it all the way home. Nothing happened. With a big sigh she threw the device onto her bed and turned on the TV. Her favorite show was on. South Park. She laughed at the four boys cursing at one another. Kathy looked at the device on her bed, she knew it wouldn't work but she loved pressing buttons. So she picked up the button and pressed it.

Then things started to get weird her room started to spin. Kathy became extremely dizzy and fainted…..

Kathy woke up no more then a few minutes later. Feeling extremely cold Kathy sat up and looked around what she noticed was snow and lots of it.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself.

Kathy looked down and saw the button she picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"Whatever, for now I should just go and find somewhere to stay. She got up and then noticed a small town up a head.

"Maybe someone there can tell me where I am" she thought to herself

She walked down the snowy hill and into the town. She looked around at the stores that surrounded her. One in particular caught her eye. Tom's Rhinoplasty.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" she asked herself waling into the shop.

The first thing she saw when she walked in was a tall woman with short brown hair. Then it hit her, it was Sharon Marsh, she was in South Park.

Mrs. Marsh then took notice. "Why hello there," she said "How can I help you?"

Kathy looked at her for a moment before blurting out "Can you please tell me where I am?"

Sharon looked at Kathy in a funny way "You're in South Park… are you OK?"

Kathy nodded "Yeah I think so, it's just that….." Kathy continued trying to think of an answer "I was camping with my family and got lost"

"Then why are you dressed in a tank top? It's to cold to be wearing a tank top"

"Umm.. I really need to go," Kathy said "Can you please tell me where the nearest payphone is?"

"Just out side," Sharon said

Kathy started towards the door, but Sharon stopped her and insisted that she take a coat out of lost. Katy did so thank Mrs. Marsh on her way out.

Once outside Kathy started to think again "Now how did I get here? Let's see… I was in my room watching TV and I pressed the button. Then I blacked out and I was here,"

Kathy paused for a moment thinking long and hard.

"The button!" She exclaimed pulling it out of her pocket

Without thinking Kath pushed the button and then things started to get weird again the world around her was spinning and once again she fainted

Kathy woke up in her room. She looked at herself, she was still wearing the coat she had gotten.

"It was real?" she asked herself

HA! Yes I know this is a bad story but oh well. Please R&R. More will be revealed about Mindy and her brother in the next chappie. BYE!


End file.
